Articles of luggage are typically constructed both with and without attached roller structures. An article of luggage which does not have an attached roller structure would normally have hand grips or shoulder straps to enable the article of luggage to be hand carried. An article of luggage which has an attached roller structure provides a traveler with the capability to roll the article of luggage along a surface. That capability is particularly useful where the article of luggage is heavy. An article of luggage with an attached roller structure may also have connecting structure (e.g., an eyelet) which enables a strap to be attached to the article, so that the article of luggage can be conveniently pulled along a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,052 discloses another type of roller structure for an article of luggage. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,052 discloses a special base plate attached to an article of luggage, and a wheel which is removably attached to the base plate to provide the article of luggage with rolling capability. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,052 identifies other patents which disclose structures for providing an article of luggage with a rolling capability. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,052 suggests that structure for providing an article of luggage with rolling capability should be economical to manufacture, easy to attach to the article of luggage, and strong enough to resist detachment under high impact forces.